


Оливки должны нежно ударяться друг о друга

by ilera



Category: The Persuaders
Genre: Don't copy to another site, First Time, Fluff, M/M, canonical humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-01-02
Updated: 2009-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:08:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22569136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilera/pseuds/ilera
Relationships: Brett Sinclair/Danny Wilde
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Оливки должны нежно ударяться друг о друга

— Так как насчет той девицы? Ты на ней женишься?  
— Конечно, нет! То обещание было дано в порыве страсти. Мой разум был затуманен алкогольными парами.  
— Мхм... — согласно промычал Бретт.  
— И хватит заговаривать мне зубы, мы опаздываем!  
— Дэниел, ты это говоришь уже полчаса. Либо мы не опаздываем, либо уже опоздали и торопиться незачем, — Бретт неторопливо завязывал галстук, пока Дэнни нервно наворачивал вокруг него круги и уговаривал поторопиться. — В конце концов, что мы не видели в ночных клубах?  
— Но это новый клуб, — горячо возразил Дэнни. — Я слышал, что посередине танцпола поставили огромный аквариум с рыбками.   
— Чтобы посетители могли в любой момент перекусить? — приподнял бровь Бретт.  
— Ты не понимаешь, — проговорил Дэнни, наклонившись к уху англичанина. — Мы просто обязаны проверить это местечко. Там, должно быть, полно красивых девушек, которые только и ждут симпатичного американца.  
— Тогда зачем тебе туда ехать и огорчать девушек? — деланно удивился Бретт.   
— Очень, очень смешно. Ну же, ваше лордство, сколько можно возиться с этим узлом?  
— Дэниел, если тебе так не терпится увидеть красивых девушек, езжай без меня.  
— Я предпочитаю ехать с тобой.  
— Почему?  
— На твоем фоне я буду выглядеть лучше.  
Оба рассмеялись. Бретт закончил с галстуком и принялся было причесываться, но Дэнни схватил его за руку и потащил на выход.  
— Ты мне и такой нравишься, — сказал он по дороге, на что Бретт довольно ухмыльнулся, а в его глазах промелькнуло странное выражение. 

Клуб и правда отличался от остальных роскошью и ценами, которые были подняты до небес. Усевшись в темном углу напротив друг друга, друзья заказали мартини: Дэнни с двумя оливками, Бретт с одной. Когда официант принес заказ, Дэнни улыбнулся каким-то воспоминаниям и заметил:  
— Все же оливки должны идти парой.  
— Дэниел, по классическому рецепту английского джентльмена в мартини добавляется одна оливка.  
— Одна оливка? Фу, ей же будет одиноко.   
— С другой стороны, — продолжил Бретт, — я с тобой соглашусь.   
Дэнни удивленно распахнул глаза и сочувственно похлопал Бретта по руке:  
— Ваше лордство, вы не больны?   
— Послушай, Дэниел, ты сам говорил, что оливки должны нежно ударяться друг о друга и их нельзя разлучать. Так вот, до того, как встретить тебя, я считал, что оливке лучше быть в одиночестве. Теперь же я склонен с тобой согласиться, — Бретт помешал мартини, Дэнни завороженно наблюдал за его движениями. — Смотри, как они касаются друг друга... как трутся боками.  
Бретт пересел со стула на диван, теперь его с Дэнни разделяла пара сантиметров. Когда Бретт положил руку на колено Дэнни, тот вспомнил, что надо дышать.   
— Э-э-э... Бретт...   
Бретт приподнял брови. Дэнни называл его по имени только в моменты сильного волнения, и Бретту нравилось, как низко звучит его голос.  
— Да? — хрипло прошептал Бретт, наклоняясь ближе и чувствуя, как лицо Дэнни заливает краска.  
Не дождавшись ответа, Бретт передвинул руку выше и прижал свою ногу к ноге американца, почувствовал, как тот напряжен.  
— Да? — повторил он. — Неужели я заставил молчать тебя больше минуты? Мне надо дать нобелевскую премию.   
— Что ты делаешь? — Дэнни облизнул пересохшие губы.   
— Мой дорогой Дэниел, если бы тебе не нравилось то, что я делаю, — Бретт начал поглаживать ногу друга, — ты бы давно это прекратил. Ты мог бы отодвинуться, мог бы накричать на меня и обозвать извращенцем, но ты не собираешься этого делать.  
— Откуда такая уверенность?  
— Потому что я тебе нравлюсь.  
— Конечно, ты же мой друг, — Дэнни наконец отодвинулся, однако Бретт снова к нему придвинулся.   
— Разве друзья занимаются такими вещами?  
— Какими... э-э-э... вещами?  
— Такими, — Бретт придвинулся вплотную и одной рукой обнял Дэнни за талию, а другая продолжала путешествовать по его ноге.  
Дэнни в панике огляделся, но никто не обращал на них внимание. Он начинал чувствовать дрожь в низу живота, когда рука Бретта чересчур близко придвигалась к... Неожиданно стало жарко, и Дэнни ослабил воротник.  
— Посмотри на меня.  
Дэнни взглянул в лицо Бретта, которое оказалось неожиданно близко, слишком близко. Завороженный взглядом Бретта, Дэнни очнулся, только когда Бретт прикоснулся к его губам пальцами. В следующую секунду Бретт жарко поцеловал его, обвив руками талию и поглаживая спину. Дэнни задрожал, вдоль позвоночника пробежали мурашки. Застонав, он прижался к Бретту, открывая рот и позволяя умелому языку его исследовать.   
— Мммм... — Бретт оторвался от Дэнни, с удовольствием отметив, как раскраснелось его лицо, рот приоткрыт, он часто дышит и пытается привести волосы и одежду в порядок.  
Бретт с облегчением подумал, что в полумраке никто не видел, чем они занимались, лишь силуэты.   
— Знаете, Ваше лордство, — нашел силы заговорить Дэнни, — если бы я знал, что это будет так здорово...  
— То давно бы проявил инициативу?  
— Думаю, лучше вернуться домой, — многозначительно улыбнулся Дэнни.  
— Не могу с тобой не согласиться, Дэниел.

Всю дорогу домой парочка обменивалась нетерпеливыми взглядами, Дэнни чуть не врезался в столб. Бретт успокаивающе положил руку ему на колено, что совсем не помогло. Оказавшись в квартире, они сели на диван. Бретт потянулся было поцеловать Дэнни, но тот, растеряв всю уверенность, отклонился и положил голову ему на плечо, затих. Бретт крепче прижал его к себе, ждя. Через какое-то время начал гладить его по волосам, провел пальцем по щеке и прижался губами ко лбу. Почувствовав, что Дэнни раслабился, Бретт начал поглаживать его спину. Когда он дошел до голой шеи, то почувствовал реакцию Дэнни — он вздрогнул и, вздохнув, прижался к Бретту теснее. Продолжая поглаживать шею, Бретт вновь поцеловал Дэнни в лоб, прижался к его губам. Дэнни подался вперед, с готовностью ему отвечая. Издав довольный звук, он закинул свою ногу на ногу Бретта и частично на него вскарабкался. Бретт не заметил, когда вести стал Дэнни. Возможно, это случилось, когда нетерпеливый американец выдернул рубашку из его брюк и запустил под нее руки. Возможно, когда он уселся ему на колени и впился губами в шею. Или когда Бретт не выдержал и принял лежачее положение, чтобы хоть как-то облегчить тесноту в брюках.   
— Дэниел, — простонал он умоляюще.  
Дэнни неохотно оторвался от его ключиц, затем взглянул вниз и понимающе улыбнулся. Натянувшиеся брюки недвусмысленно давали понять, что Бретту срочно требуется внимание в другом месте. Дэнни начал медленно растегивать его брюки, нарочно задевая увеличивающуюся выпуклость.  
— Не знал, что ты предпочитаешь пытать вместо...   
— Замолчи, ты это начал, — Дэнни приспустил брюки Бретта и удивленно присвистнул.  
— Только не говори "Какой он большой!"  
— Как пожелаете, Ваше лордство, — рассмеялся Дэнни. — Он такой маленький!  
— Дэниел...  
— Ш-ш-ш!  
Дэнни опустился к паху прерывисто дышащего под ним Бретта и легко прикоснулся к выпуклости через ткань трусов.  
— Прежде, чем мы продолжим, скажи мне, это твоя внезапная прихоть или у тебя серьезные намерения?  
— Дэниел, — раздосадованно произнес Бретт, — ты слишком много разговариваешь.  
— И все же?  
— Я хочу тебя трахнуть. Достаточно серьезные намерения для тебя?  
Дэнни сел верхом на Бретта и начал растегивать собственные брюки, его глаза горели. Он взял руку Бретта и положил ее на свой член, сделав пару движений вверх-вниз, и принялся за Бретта. Лаская друг друга, они стянули рубашки, но не могли остановиться, чтобы избавиться от мешающих брюк. Прерывистое дыхание, шуршание одежды — они так хорошо друг друга изучили за эти годы, что делали сейчас все, чтобы партнер сходил с ума от возбуждения. Бретт не помнил, когда в последний раз его так бросало в жар наедине с девушкой. Кто же она была? Пру, а может быть, Мейбл? Дэнни остановился и возмущенно шлепнул Бретта по животу:  
— Я тебе не мешаю?   
— Дэниел, что ты?..  
— Тогда не смей отвлекаться!   
— Я всего лишь подумал, — пытался успокоить разбушевавшегося американца Бретт, — что было бы неплохо перебраться в постель.   
— Ок, — Дэнни слез с Бретта, и тот подрыгал ногами, разгоняя кровь.  
— Думаю, надо избавиться от одежды, пока она еще цела, — заметил Бретт, когда они вошли в спальню.  
— Вот они английские лорды! Вы только и думаете, как бы не испачкаться, вместо того, чтобы отдаться чувствам, — проворчал Дэнни скорее по привычке, чем выражая недовольство.  
— Возможно, вам, американцам, все равно, как вы выглядите, а я предпочитаю не рвать одежду в порыве страсти.  
— Ах так? — Дэнни дернул за рубашку Бретта — ай! — и поймал его, когда тот чуть не упал. — Из чего она у тебя сделана? — с виноватыми нотками спросил он.  
— А ты думал, ты дернешь, и отлетят пуговицы? — саркастично вздернул бровь Бретт, аккуратно растегивая рубашку.  
— Должно было сработать.  
— Дэниел, ты и твои планы...  
— Ни слова больше, — замахал руками Дэнни.  
— Почему ты еще одет? — через минуту спросил Бретт, растянувшись на кровати.  
— Эти чертовы застежки! — с полуспущенными штанами Дэнни пытался извернуться и ослабить завязки рубашки на спине.  
Бретт не выдержал и рассмеялся. Дэнни обиженно на него взглянул и хотел было кинуться, но упал, не сделав и шагу.  
— Ты бы штаны снял. Или хотя бы надел, — Бретт вытер выступившие на глазах слезы. — Боже мой, Дэниел, я тебя обожаю.   
Дэнни наконец справился с одеждой, а Бретт положил на тумбу баночку с любрикантом.   
— Вот увидишь, я тебе страшно отомщу, — прошептал он, выключая свет и забираясь под одеяло к Бретту.   
— Ты только и делаешь, что говоришь, — Бретт обнял его и стал поглаживать зад.  
— Откуда у тебя любрикант? — спросил Дэнни, водя рукой по бедру друга.  
— Было дело, разыграл одну дамочку. Ей нетерпелось оказаться со мной в постели, а мне не удавалось от нее отделаться. В конце концов, купил любрикант и она случайно его нашла. Никогда не забуду ее лицо, я думал, она побежит в ближайшую газету сообщить потрясающую новость. Видно, не захотела, чтобы над ней смеялись.  
— Какой ты жестокий.  
— Точно.   
Дэнни пошевелился, давая понять, что готов к новому раунду.  
— Учти, если мы снова не дойдем до конца, мой организм будет протестовать.  
— А мы ведь не хотим, чтобы он устроил восстание, — Бретт одной рукой нащупал в темноте баночку с любрикантом, отбиваясь другой от требовательного Дэнни. — Дэниел, если ты не уберешь оттуда руку, я ничем не смогу тебе помочь.   
Намазав часть на пальцы, Бретт не забыл про свой член и придвинул руку ко входу Дэнни. Тот изогнулся, когда в него вошел один палец, и отвлекся от облизывания груди Бретта, закинул ногу ему на бедро, облегчая доступ. Два... три пальца. Бретт где-то слышал, что этого для подготовки достаточно. На большее его бы все равно не хватило. Дэнни вытворял с ним такие вещи, что Бретт уже начал испытывать боль от долгого воздержания.   
— Готов? — хрипло спросил он и, получив в ответ нетерпеливый стон, медленно вошел в Дэнни.  
Дэнни дернулся и попытался оттолкнуть Бретта.  
— Больно?  
— Конечно, больно, черт возьми, — прошипел Дэнни, пытаясь принять более удобную позицию. — Я ж не сплю направо и налево с мужиками. Только ты не останавливайся, — тут же добавил он страстно.  
— Мазохист, — ласково сказал Бретт.  
— Прагматик, — возразил Дэнни.   
Бретт постарался двигаться медленно и осторожно, и через какое-то время Дэнни стал извиваться не от боли, а от наслаждения. Бретт задел какую-то точку внутри Дэнни и тот застонал и закинул ноги Бретту на талию. Долго они не продержались: первым достиг оргазма Дэнни, сжав мыщцами член Бретта, через несколько секунд кончил и Бретт, упав на Дэнни. Отдышавшись, Дэнни спихнул Бретта и вытер с них следы недавней активности. Он удовлетворенно вздохнул и положил голову на грудь любовника, Бретт одной рукой обнял его, другой накрыл их обоих одеялом.  
— Это было... Да-а-а...  
— Спасибо, Дэниел, за такую лестную характеристику моих усилий.  
— А кто сказал, что я это о тебе? — ехидно улыбнулся Дэнни и уже серьезно добавил. — Ведь это не был секс на одну ночь?  
— Даже не надейся, теперь ты никуда от меня не денешься.  
Бретт сильнее прижал к себе Дэнни, и уже через пару минут, утомленные, они заснули.


End file.
